


Lyra Silvertongue is Lee Scoresby's Destiny

by Thefandomwolf



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Lee scoresby centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The ending all the characters deserved, spoiler warnings for all episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwolf/pseuds/Thefandomwolf
Summary: Lee Scoresby would do anything for Lyra Belacqua. It took so little time to become fond and protective of this quick and witty girl who is always finding trouble. Serafina Pekkala may have told him he needed to take care of her because the fate of their world depended on her, but he was already ready to treat her like she was his world long before then.What if Lee hadn't been separated from Lyra, Roger, and Iorek when his balloon crashed? What if he had gone with them when Lyra went to give her father the alethiometer? What if he had been with Lyra at the end?
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Should I put a curse warning on this? I don't think I need to but just in case I guess. There will be cussing and minor descriptions of violence in this work, but nothing too graphic obviously.
> 
> I guess this technically diverges from canon episode 1.06, but really only starts changing things at the end of 1.07. 1.08 has been completely rewritten. This does not follow the book canon at all, I haven't read the books and have little idea of what's ahead for the tv show. I just love Lee Scoresby and Lyra, their relationship was a little rushed in the show but it was obvious just how much Lee loves Lyra. He really should have gotten more screen time and I really wanted him there at the end to help Lyra. So here is my "fix-it fic". Even though I think the season ending was well done I just want these characters to be happy and together, is that too much to ask? Lee is Lyra's new dad, and Roger is her brother, sorry I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Also, fuck Asriel, I give no sympathy to him in this fic. If you're a hardcore Asriel stan and fanatic turn back now, I will not go easy on him at all and he will get what he deserves. 
> 
> Also also, because I'm both petty and soft, Lyra will most often be referred to, when her last name is used, to Lyra Silvertongue. That is her family given name. And while this fic is mainly focused on Lee, Iorek is still a huge part of Lyra's life and also plays a sort of father figure role. Sometimes a family is a bear, an aeronaut, an orphaned boy, and an orphaned girl who has the destiny of the world on her shoulders.

Lee felt his heart drop as he watched Lyra scream as her grip slipped and she started plummeting towards the ground. He screamed her name and desperately reached out for her, but it was too late, she was already disappearing into the night. Time seemed to slow down as he caught the last glimpse of her terrified face vanishing into the dark. 

He felt frozen, he was frozen. She was right there, so close yet so far away and he couldn’t save her, he didn’t save her. He promised he would take care of her and right away he let her down, oh god he let her die. He could hear other noises, words being spoken but he couldn’t process them, he just kept staring at the spot where Lyra had been clinging too. It wasn’t until Hester yelled his name did he snap back to the present, just in time to hear Iorek yell that they were going to crash. Roger whimpered loudly and clutched his daemon as he looked tearfully at Lee.

He fucked up, he didn’t save Lyra, but he couldn’t let the others die. He leaped over to the controls and frantically tried to get his balloon under control. “Everyone hold on!” Iorek grunted and as gently as possible he bit down on Roger’s hood to try and secure him. They were getting dangerously close to the mountain peaks and Lee was trying to maneuver them around them the best he could but the storm and cliff ghasts had damaged his ship badly, making it all the more difficult to navigate. 

They were falling lower and lower into the sky, he was losing more control by the second and he knew they weren’t going to last much longer. He turned to Iorek, “We’re gonna crash, don’t let go of him!”. Roger’s eyes went wide but Iorek grunted an affirmative. Lee wanted to say more but there was no time. He fell to his knees on the floor and grabbed Hester and held her tight to his chest. He shut his eyes tight and hoped that at least Iorek and Roger would be okay. The metal seemed to scream as it collided with the mountainside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little prologue, nothing much, I'm just getting started. More is coming soon I promise. I hope you enjoyed it so far though.


	2. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee wakes up after the balloon crash to the devastating reality that he has failed Lyra. But perhaps not all hope is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 1.07.

Roger shivers as he leans against him so Lee tightens his hold around the boy’s shoulders. He’s trying to keep Roger as warm as possible while they wait for Iorek and Lyra. 

Earlier, when the sun had just started to peek in the sky Lee had woken up with a jerk. He looked around frantically for the others but all he saw was the inside of his damaged balloon. He started to pull himself up, he couldn’t see Lyra, Iorek, or Roger anywhere. A realization hit him like a blow to the gut, knocking him to the floor again; of course he wouldn’t see Lyra, she had fallen into the dark night right before his eyes. Because he didn’t save her. Oh god, he didn’t save her. He failed her. She trusted him, she depended on him and he fucked up, she’s gone because of him. His heart constricted painfully.

He startled back to the present when he felt Hester nuzzle into his side, looking at him with mournful eyes. He gently ran his hand over her head before pulling himself back up again. Maybe the others were alright, they had to be alright, he couldn’t lose all three of them, he just couldn’t. He stepped out of his ruined balloon and surveyed the land. 

After a few hours of trying and failing to fix any significant part of his balloon, he heard the sound of something large running towards him. He whipped around only to see Iorek barreling straight towards him. A smile immediately overtook his face, “Iorek!” he yelled in elation and relief and ran towards his friend to meet him halfway, Hester right at his heels. They both stopped right in front of each other. Lee wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the bear and bury his face into his fur and let it sink in that his best friend was okay. But he knew Iorek wouldn’t like that so he refrained, but he couldn’t stop himself entirely so he gently placed his hand on top of Iorek’s head. An act that in a normal situation would have earned him a swat, but in this case, all Iorek did was lean into it, just as relieved at finding his friend alive. The moment ended soon as Iorek stepped away and told Lee that Roger had survived too. And within minutes they were heading back to where Iorek had left Roger. 

Lee had been over thrilled to see Roger, and while they didn’t really know each other yet, the boy seemed equally relieved to see him. When Iorek had told him that he had seen footprints, a human’s, which was most definitely Lyra, and a bear’s, Lee felt like the air was knocked out of him once more, he could barely process it. But he realized that that meant she was being held in Svalbard by the bears, and he was all ready to charge the gates. Iorek quickly shut that down and told him that he would stay there to take care of Roger while he himself went and rescued Lyra. Lee argued but Iorek didn’t budge, it was too dangerous to bring Roger with, and they couldn’t leave him alone, and Iorek was the only one who is able to fight Panserbjørns obviously. So Lee and Roger were left behind while Iorek ran off Lyra, both of them with an ache in their hearts. 

That all had been hours ago and the cold was starting to seep into their skin. Lee rubs Roger’s arm, trying to create a bit of warmth for the boy as they huddle in a deep crack in the cliff face. Lee wasn’t worried about hypothermia, but the later it got in the day the more his concerns added up. There was nothing to build a fire and the only food he could think of was probably destroyed or lost in the crash, leaving him with nothing to care of Roger with. And every minute that ticked by could another minute Lyra was in danger or hurt. He had no idea if Iorek was alright or not, or if he had been captured by the bears and was just in of need of help as Lyra. He has the unending urge to do something but there is nothing he can do, just hope that Iorek would get back soon with a hopefully unharmed Lyra in tow. 

Another few hours later they both were dozing off when they heard a voice. “Roger! Lee!” Both their heads snap towards the voice and Roger quickly scrambles to his feet and runs down to meet his best friend. Lee follows behind and smiles as the two kids embrace each other. Their two daemons collide into each other in a delighted mess, making excited, happy noises that only the other could understand. A deep warmth fills Lee’s heart.

After a minute the kids pull away from one another and Roger tells Lyra what happened to them after she fell out of the balloon. Roger finishes his retelling of events with Lee and their wait, “Iorek found Lee with the balloon and brought him back here! Then he made us wait here in the cold while he went to get you. We were so worried about you.”. Lyra grabs Roger’s hand to comfort him, to confirm that she was indeed there with him and that she was okay. After a moment she looks over to Lee like she hadn’t fully realized he was there before. A smile takes over her face and she runs to Lee. He opens his arms and steadies himself for her instinctively as if he had done it a million times before. She throws herself into his arms and buries her face in his chest. He holds her close, carefully as if she might break, but firmly as if she might disappear. She holds him tightly as if she didn’t she would fall away again. He leans his head down to lay on hers and just breathes, breathes like this is the first full breath of air he’s taken since she fell. 

They stay there for a minute until she slowly pulls back, staying within the circle of his arms and looking up at him. “I’m so glad you’re all okay. I was so worried about all of you. And then I was worried that Iofur would realize I was tricking him! And then Iorek came and I thought he was going to die and it would be because of me and I was so scared but he beat him! But he almost didn’t and Iofur realized I had tricked him and went after me and Iorek was so hurt and, and” Her words had quickened and become more frantic as she talked but she trailed off as she had to gulp large lungfuls of air. Despite her lack of breath she still continued to try and speak.

“Woah, slow down kid. Take a breath.” Lee instructs, rubbing a soothing motion on her arm to try to calm her down. She practically hadn’t taken a breath since she started talking. With each new thing she told him his heart jumped. She had been in all that danger? With no one to help her? He is proud, she was so smart and was able to handle herself but also incredibly guilty he hadn’t been there for her when she needed it. He hates that she had to do that all by herself. She’s just a kid, she shouldn’t have to figure out how to stay alive, especially not on her own.

Lyra stopped trying to talk and her breathing has now returned to a less concerning pace. “Listen, Lyra, it’s okay. Everyone is here safe, and it sounds like we have you to thank for that. And Iorek is fine, he’s a tough bear, you can’t get rid of him that easily.” Iorek huffs in agreement from where he stood next to Roger. Lyra turns around to look at him and Lee smiles before she turns back to him. She looks like she might say something but Lee gets the feeling that it will be negative of herself. “Lyra, none of what happened is your fault. Iofur is the one who kidnapped you, Iorek made the choice to fight for you, a choice me and he will make every time, but a choice we make nonetheless. And anything that happens because of the choices we make is in no way your fault. Iorek is okay, but even if he wasn’t it wouldn’t be your fault, I promise you. I need you to believe me Lyra. We want to keep you safe and protect you because we care about you, do you understand?” Lyra looks up at him, her eyes have become glassy with unshed tears. She buries her face back in his chest and breathes deeply, trying to hold back sobs. Lee runs a hand over her hair and holds her close, “It’s okay kid, you’ve been through hell, you can let it out.” Lyra starts to shake but still doesn’t cry, trying to remain strong. Lee sighs but says nothing else, just holds her. Now isn’t the time to push her, when they were in a better place, a safer place, a place she would feel more comfortable in, then they would talk more. Hopefully, he would be able to help her relieve all her stress and heartache, make her feel a light lighter, more like a kid again. 

Eventually, Lyra’s breathing returns to normal and her body relaxes. She pulls back just a little to wipe at her eyes. “Thank you,” she says softly.

Lee smiles and squeezes her lightly, “No need, I’m always here for you, we all are.” Lyra looks like that sentence alone might make her cry again, which Lee can tell she does not want to happen, so he changes the topic, tries to make her smile. “Now,” he starts with a big grin, “how exactly did you manage to trick a panserbjørne? You can’t just leave me hanging with nothing!” He says loudly with curiosity in his voice. 

Lyra giggles slightly and pulls out of his arms entirely. Lee has the urge to pull her back in but it settles when she smiles at him. She wipes her eyes and her smile quickly turns into a smug smirk. “You know? I don’t think I’m going to tell.” He lets out a noise of surprise and shock but it just makes her giggle again. 

She sniffles and wipes her face once more before she seems to remember something. She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out the alethiometer. "My father will need the alethiometer, I need to give it to him to fight the magisterium." She turns to Iorek, "I asked it earlier where the magisterium was, it says they are only a few days away, and my mother is with them. Iorek, can you take me to my father." Lee feels a stab of pain go through him at how quickly Lyra moved on, moved on to her father. Iorek nods and she smiles brightly. She walks over to Roger and starts to talk to him about Lord Asriel and what she imagines he could possibly do with the alethiometer to help them. Lee could hear the pride, excitement, and ever-present inquisitiveness in her voice.

Lee couldn't help what felt like his guts being twisted. He knows he has no right to feel that way, she's talking about her father, she should be allowed to be happy and excited. But he had started to love her so much that the fact that she moved on, from what felt like a very intimate and bonding experience, so quickly on to planning to go to her father and having him save the day, hurt in a way he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Hester looks at him with pity and it makes him feel exposed and defensive. He quickly walks over to Iorek, determined to ignore these feelings. Lyra, of course, would want to be with her father, she would want her real parent, she should be with him. Then why wasn't he here now to take care of her? Why would he ever leave her alone, leave her behind to go up North, what sort of father does that? Lee thinks bitterly to himself as he pointedly ignores Hester's and Iorek's gaze. Now was not the time to be petty he has to remind himself, Lyra still needs him, so he is going to help her get to her father, even if it hurts him. Lyra looks over to him and he smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The next chapter will be the last, but will also be the longest so there will most likely be a bit of time before the next chapter comes out. I will try my best to make it worth the wait! Thank you so much for reading and understanding!
> 
> *Edit 2/26/20* School has been kicking my butt, I will finish this but it honestly might not be until spring break, which is in March. I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for understanding! And thank you for all the love this fic has gotten, it means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prologue, nothing much, I'm just getting started. More is coming soon I promise. I hope you enjoyed it so far though.


End file.
